For Science or for Status?
by Notsure0301
Summary: After Sheldon's dream ceremony, emotions are high. It isn't till Amy sees Sheldon's self-centred side that she gains the impression that Sheldon only cared about the Nobel Prize. Is she right?
1. Chapter 1

OK so i haven't done this before and it's honestly intimidating! I'll honestly be shocked if anyone reads this so thank you and enjoy!

This continues from the final episode

Wikipedia's definition for a 'dream' states: "a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep." I felt these sensations yesterday. Not just in my peaceful hours of sleep where I float in the cosmos, but through the complete 14 hours of my daytime existence. The day I gained the Nobel Prize was the reoccurring dream of both young and old Sheldon. Yes, you could say I always knew it would happen, but I never really believed myself until I stood on that stage. Finally feeling the weight of my dream prize around my neck sitting perfectly upon my finest suit was a once in a lifetime experience. To top it off, it couldn't of been better with my darling wife stood right by my side- the only other best thing that blessed my life. I had reached my culminate, my final form or, speaking as a juvenile, you could say I've 'peaked'.

—

Slowly dragging my tired eyelids open, I, like always, quickly examined my surrounding. I think it's the only sub-human instinct that remains in this skull. Looking around, I notice that it's not the comforting sight of my bedroom but the pristine white of what can be assumed to be a hotel room. The fraction of uncertainty that I once had was drained. Especially with the site of my wife sleeping besides me, but mostly because of the medal still hung around my neck. "For once, it wasn't just a dream." My verbal relief seemed to stir Amy as she made a soft groan whilst turning onto her side; hair noted across her face. For some strange reason, Amy refused to let me take off my medal when I climbed into bed last night. Maybe because she thinks it's going to in an indestructible case for viewing purposes only… and she's absolutely right. Can't risk Leonard taking it for himself; or worse: Howard. Sheldon visibly shook at the image. On second thought, Amy seemed to be quite riled up last night when i climbed into bed staring at my prestigious award. She wouldn't dare use it for sex appeal, right? Right? ("She definitely would" Sheldon thought.) That final and horrific thought gave Sheldon enough motivation to get out of bed. His ceremony of glory was over and it was time to pack up and return home.

After an hour of washing and dressing, Amy called Penny and Bernadette to let them know they were ready to leave. "What do you mean you've just woken up?" Amy raised her voice slightly to the blonde down the phone. "Yes. You're right. I'm Sorry." She paused for awhile then her face sunk. "Penny please don't cry. I'm sorry. Yes, I know; it's hormones" Confusingly to Sheldon, Amy chuckled before putting the phone down. "What was that all about?" He question inquisitively. "Don't worry. Penny's just having a hard time with all the baby hormones and such. They'll be ready to leave in half-an-hour" Sheldon looked to the floor with a facial expression of annoyance mixed in with confusion. "But we need to get to the airport 5 hours before flight departure!" Amy smiled softly in response. "Why don't we go get some breakfast whilst we wait?" She walked over to him, placing her hands on his waist. She knew this had a calming and peaceful effect on him, even if Sheldon wasn't aware of this. "Ok. I guess leaving at 6:30am is a bit exuberant." Amy took her husband by the hand and led them to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate airplanes. A box of microorganisms being flung through the air (could it get more deadly?). I can feel the pathogens trying to sneak up my orifices (ew) to take my body as there own, to feast on my organs, to see the life drain from my eyes— "Sheldon!" Sheldon's trembling thoughts are interrupted just before the point of no return. "Sheldon! Are you ok? You're looking a little pale." Leonard spoke softly with a furrowed brow. Sheldon's noticed he's become much more 'mothering' since Penny fell pregnant. Either it's instincts kicking in or he's trying to prove to himself, or penny, that he'll be an acceptable father. "Of course I'm not ok" Sheldon snapped. "Everyones infected and I refuse to be next." Leonard looked defeated by Sheldon's aggressive response. "You now what? Forget I asked" He turned back towards his sleeping wife whilst Sheldon slunk back into his chair, arms crossed. Amy shot Sheldon an unpleased look. He ignored this cue. "I didn't come up with 'Super Asymmetry' to be treated like a child. I'm officially one of the smartest men in history and should be treated like one" Sheldon's annoyance grew with his frown growing bigger. "SHELDON!" Uh oh… I've really done it now. "Don't be so self-centred! WE came up with 'Super Asymmetry' together and WE didn't do it for the status but to aid the understanding of the universe. Or at least that's what I did." Sheldon looked visibly shocked by Amy's loud display. "I guess I was wrong about you." Amy stood up still glaring into Sheldon's blue eyes and hastily walked away. At this moment Sheldon realised the hushed cabin. In rage he bellowed "Why don't you all mind your own business!" Every stranger quickly looked away awkwardly which just remained the harsh stares of his friends showing their disgust with his behaviour. Raj's slow head-shake of disapproval further solidified his anger as he turned to one side. His germophobia suddenly became the least of his worries.

The next few hours seemed to be painful for everyone. Everyone, excluding Penny that is, who fell asleep with peace in the world and woke up to a tsunami of rage- at least the final car ride was quiet and not full of 'Fun Facts about Airplanes'. It seems her prayers had been answered apart from Amy still seemed very upset. Her husband also seemed distant but he's probably just thinking of ways to strangle Sheldon. Penny knew she had to do something to finish this once and for all.

After climbing the final steps onto the landing of 4a and 4b, Amy marched straight into their apartment slamming the door behind her. Sheldon looked over at the couple of 4a to match their facial expression of 'can you believe this women?!' only to be glared at blankly. He verbally sighed and turned back towards his apartment and marched in the apartment in a similar fashion. Instead, Amy was no where to be seen and the bedroom door was closed. he slumped on the sofa to drown in his own self-pity.

Meanwhile, Penny and Leonard were still stood on the landing both wondering what to do about this situation. Penny dropped her bag. "You know what? I can't take it anymore" She turned toward 4a and barged through the door. "Penny, wait!" Leonard called after her but it was already too late.

"Amy get out here! Sheldon stand up!" From the sound of Penny's voice, she meant business and Sheldon didn't dare protest. Amy seemed to have a similar thought as she slowly crept out the bedroom and looked at her blonde best friend cowardly. "Sheldon, apologise to Amy." "What? Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" He stared down to her like he would to his mother with the similar hint of fear. "You acted childishly on the plane (apparantly) and Amy deserves an apology" She glanced back to her husband breifly who was the provider of the information. Not being consciously present herself, she wasn't sure of the details but knew Leonard wouldn't dare stand between the couple. Sheldon looked defeated as he glance to the flaw for a few moments. He then turned to his wife who was looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry Amy for disrespecting the meanings of our work. You were right. We did it for the benefit of science not for the award." A smile began to creep on her face as she knew this wasn't easy for him. "I also mistakenly used the pronoun 'I' when really, we did this together. I couldn't of done it without you." Sheldon's final statement changed Amy's smile to a grin as she walked towards him to give him a hug of acceptance. "WAIT!" Penny screamed "Amy, you also have an apology to make." She glared at her best friend whilst Amy's smiled faded. This seemed to pass on to Sheldon who was looking rather smug whilst looking down to his wife. "Go on…" he chimed. Amy sighed. "I'm sorry for making our private affairs public. It was wrong of me to shout at you like that." Sheldon smiled. "Apology accepted" The couple embraced in a long hug whilst Penny smiled proudly at them. She glanced at her husband who was stood in the doorway. He looked very shocked and impressed. "You've got to teach me how you ordered Sheldon like that" She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst giving him a short but passionate kiss on the lips. They glanced back into the apartment where the brunette couple met their gaze. "You can go now" Sheldon proclaimed before turning his attention back to his half unpacked suitcase. "We probably should go home now" Leonard smiled as he turned towards their own apartment, grabbing his wife's hand. They entered their apartment and slumped onto the couch. "You were incredible!" Leonard chuckled. "The way you handled them; you're a pro!" "Well I have had several years of experience" she replied. Leonard looked deep into her eyes. "You're gunna be a great mom." This statement sent shivers down Penny's spine as the fact that she was pregnant had hardly sunk in. She thought she never wanted kids but the past couple days made her realised how content she could really be. She thanked Leonard with a passionate kiss. She could feel the smile on her face was anchored for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the positive feedback and follows! I hope people are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

P.S. I have some interesting plans for the future so stayed tuned :)

The darkness of the night, laying in bed, is where Amy did most of her thinking. She would analyse her day from morning to evening and make a judgement based on well being and productiveness. Since she had done this practice for most of her life, she would recall many bad events. From school bullies, loneliness and even from her own mother. This trait may have been a large burden to Amy's mental health yet it gave her comfort a lot of the time when good things did happened. Since she had been with Sheldon, the reflections became a lot more positive and hopeful. Yes, she had bad days but generally, Sheldon made the best impact that no one else could make. However, today was one of those days where she felt like she would rather strangle him.

It made her sad that one of the best days of her life was followed by one filled with so much anger and hatred for her partner in science and life. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. The proclamation that Sheldon's eye were not on the prize still seemed unconvincing to Amy. Even if it came from the heart. She can't shake the horrible feeling away… What if he was doing it to be known as 'one of the greats' or for the cash prize the award entailed; what would she do with a fame hungry man as a husband. It's not the man she fell for all those years ago. Amy quickly shook this thought away and punished herself for thinking so illy of the man she loved. Yet the concept never faded. Amy is still thankful to Penny's interruption, however. The pair may not even be talking without her. Even if she was having doubts about Sheldon's authenticity. She decided she would speak about it again tomorrow to gain closure knowing it's one of those things that won't be forgotten.

After her unpleasant inkling, her mind drifted. She thought of the future for herself and her friends. She pondered about Penny and her unborn child. She could feel a twinge in her lips as it brought on a smile. She couldn't wait to meet her Godson or Daughter and made her giddy at the thought. "She'll be a great mom… Both of them will be. Leonard will know what to do if it's a dork and Penny will have important advice if they turn out to be a burnout! It's perfect!" Amy chuckled which caused Sheldon to softly groan and turn to the other side. "I wonder when we'll have kids". This very question made her nervous. She knew it wouldn't been in the near future, Sheldon wouldn't allow it, but it would be difficult to resist her broodiness when she's surrounded by both Penny and Bernadette's kids. Amy wanted a child so badly but every time she pictured it, it made her panic and she was never really sure why. "Perhaps I'm not ready yet. I have been focusing on many other things and it may be too overwhelming" She concluded that there is probably a reason why Sheldon resisted and she believed he was probably right. "We have our whole lives ahead of us! There's no need to rush"

Amy woke to the sun gleaming through the bedroom windows, dodging the curtain barrier. All previous night time thoughts had become the past and it was time to make new memories with the people she adored. "AMY! Come quick!" Sheldon bellowed to Amy from the other room. Of course, like anyone, it sent her into a fit of panic. She clambered out of bed as fast as she could and ran through the door. However, she was annoyed to find Sheldon staring down into his phone completely fine. She sighed. "Ugh What is it Sheldon?!" He turned to face her in a physically relaxed state but nerves plastered upon his face. "The University has called an urgent meeting with us today" Sheldon began to look more panicked now he had said it out loud. "Calm down I'm sure it's fine. They probably just want to go over a few things after the ceremony." He seemed to relax slightly as Amy approached him with a much more composed attitude. She reached out to rub his arm that was tightly glued to his side in fear. "But what if they are going to take the medal away!" All of Amy's fears from last night came flooding back. She knew she needed to repress them before she became hotheaded and now really wasn't the time for a confrontation. "They wouldn't do that Sheldon and you know they couldn't." He glanced to the right, gazing at the floor for a few moments in contemplation. "I guess you're right." Amy smiled up to him appreciatively. "They'd have to find it first." Before Amy could react, Sheldon dashed into the bedroom the fastest she had ever seen him run to hide his most prized possession. She outwardly laughed at her unfit, gangly husband still trying to ignore the niggling feeling of dread. She pondered at the possibility of confessing her worries to her husband before it gets any worse. She called out to him to find out how much time they would have before work began. "When is the meeting?" He called back from the bedroom. "Umm… In precisely 28 minutes and 13 seconds,12 seconds,11 seconds,10 secs-" Amy interrupted Sheldon's countdown as she darted into the room to throw on any clothes she could find. The talk would have to be saved for later.

Amy wasn't sure what the meeting was about but she knew she needed to put a strong face on for her partner. He was taking care of the fear by himself just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone :)

After writing a few chapters, I've noticed I'm a very detailed writer- maybe a bit too detailed! Please let me know if you feel like it's going too slowly… I will try to hurry it up a bit! Enjoy…

* * *

"GO GO GO!" Amy shrieked as she forced Sheldon out the door. Leonard visibly jumped at the sound of the female's scream as he left his own home. "What's going on?" he yelled to the pair as the began their dash down the stairs. "Not now Leonard." Sheldon yelled back. "We're late for a meeting!" Amy also howled. The stout man chased after them. "Wait, can I come in your car?!" Leonard screamed after the couple who were almost at the ground floor. "If you can catch up!" To this reply, Leonard took a quick breath of his inhaler and dashed down the stairs as fast as he could after the runaway pair.

From the hectic stairway dash to the solemnness of the drive was confusing to Leonard. His best friend was oddly quiet and seemed lost in thought as he stared out the window at a single point. He considered the idea that the meeting had caused the peculiar behaviour and decided to question the pair. "So, what's the meeting about?" Amy and Sheldon glanced at each other as if asking the other to reply. Amy looked into her rear view mirror and spoke like a parent to a child. "We're not sure." She said softly whilst looking back to the road. "I'm sure it will be fine, though." This was explicitly not aimed at Leonard but to her husband who seemed to get slightly irritated by her naivety. "How can you be so sure Amy? They could stop our funding, they could fire us, THEY COULD TAKE OUR PRIZE AWAY FROM US!" Amy slunk into her chair, shocked by her husbands outburst. She had no reply. She felt a surge of nausea as the negative thoughts had come flooding back once again. "I knew he only cared about the prize." she thought. However, she didn't want to say it out loud. Not with her driving and Leonard in the back watching their argument awkwardly. Leonard sensed Amy's shock and took the situation into his own hands. "Sheldon! Don't be so ridiculous! Why would they fire or cut the funding of two recent Nobel Prize winners? They also have no reason to take the prize away. Don't be so stupid!" Sheldon tuned around to stare his best friend in the eyes to give some sort or reply. However, nothing came out. Not a counter-argument, insult, apology or thanks. He turned back around and stared out the window once again. The car turned silent again. Leonard regretted bringing up the meeting not because he upset Sheldon, but because Amy now has to deal with him. "Maybe I should have driven in myself today" he thought, but just as all hope seemed lost, Sheldon turned his face away from the window and began to address everyone. "I'm sorry for shouting. I don't want to put my anger on you two." He paused for a moment, and looked down with sadness covering his face. "As a young child, I thought I was invincible. I felt like I was in full control but after my father died, I finally realised I never did." Sheldon's voice began to crack "My Dad was taken from me and I never felt more vulnerable. I don't want the prize to taken away like he was snatched from me." Sheldon's statement surprised both the other passengers. Leonard reached forward tov you felt that way." she confessed. Sheldon replied with a small nod before looking back out the window again. "We're here for you, Buddy" Leonard said to which Sheldon replied with a soft "Thank you". Amy felt terrible for not realising the emotional trauma Sheldon had endured but his confession didn't help the 'in for the prize concept at all'. Yet again, she brushed it off until they could have a proper conversation later on.

Amy and Sheldon had arrived for the meeting in time. In fact, they were slightly early and were asked to wait on the chairs outside. This of course, only made the pair more nervous. Sheldon, still wrapped in tension, bounced his knee in anticipation whilst glancing at all areas of the room. Amy placed her hand on his knee and looked deep into his eyes. He stopped moving to look back at her. They exchanged a half-smile to which Sheldon found soothing. He wrapped his arm around her and spoke for the first time since his declaration. "You're right. There's nothing to worry about." He gave her a soft grin. "I'm sorry again for shouting". Amy leant into him and smiled in response. "I forgive you".

"Dr. Cooper, Dr. Farah Fowler" They glanced up from their transfixed pose. "We're ready to see you now." The couple stood up from their chairs and began to enter the room. "Finally!" Sheldon thought. "Time to find out what they want." As Sheldon stepped into the room and began to greet the University representatives, he heard a strange sound behind him. The representatives also seemed to change their expression to which Sheldon assumed was confusion like his own. He turned to find his wife darting back through the door down the hallway. The whole room was as confused as Sheldon was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates at the moment! I'm currently doing very big and important exams that will depict whether I'm going to Uni or not :0 Fingers crossed! Anyway Iv'e decided to do a bit of writing as I had my English Language paper today and I think my creative juices are still flowing! Hopefully, they'll continue for my History paper tomorrow.. Anyway, Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

"Um, Sheldon" He turned toward the voice away from the door. "Where is Amy going?" Sheldon studied the doorway once again, completely baffled. He was unsure what to do. Does Amy want him to stay? Should he go after her? Maybe she forgot to turn the oven off? "Sheldon?" The male representative seemed to look slightly annoyed now, not the Sheldon realised or cared. However, Sheldon had now decided what to do. He turned back to the agitated man and responded. "Please excuse us for one moment" Before anyone could stop him he ran down the hallway after Amy. He could faintly hear papers being slammed on the desk and a groan of disapproval but, right now, his priority was his wife's wellbeing.

"Oh no! What's happening?!" Amy thought as she was just about to step through the door. She was overcome by a wave of nausea that she could not ignore. Without thinking twice she threw her hand over her mouth and ran out as quickly as she could to the nearest female bathroom. Whilst on her rapid journey, she caught a glimpse of a tanned male calling her name. She obviously had no desire to stop for a conversation and barged straight past. However the calls didn't stop as they seemed to chase her all the way to the outside of the girls bathroom. She charged in and located a free toilet not caring about the open door behind her or how many buttcheeks had sat on that very toilet seat.

Sheldon wasn't sure where he was going but he did know what he was looking for. As he skipped down the hall, calling for his runaway wife, he found Raj standing by the female toilets shouting for someone. "Odd but not surprising" Sheldon thought until he realised who he was shouting after. "Amy! Amy! Are you OK? Do you need me to call someone?" Raj was leaning against the bathroom door not daring to break the standard etiquette of 'No Men In Female Bathrooms!'. Sheldon, fuelled with adrenaline, didn't seem to care about the rule right now and charged straight through the door. As he scanned the room he turned to face the stalls where he found the back of his wife facing the toilet seat visibly and audibly throwing up. He shuddered at the sight and couldn't physically approach her, not matter how much he loved her. Instead he tried moral support from a distance. "Amy? Are y-you o-ok?" Amy jumped at the sound of Sheldon's voice. "Sheldon?! What are you doing in here?! Wait outside; I'll be out in a minute." Sheldon didn't seem to put much of a fight to this demand and ran out of the room quickly. He was once again, met by Raj who seemed very concerned. "What's going on?" Sheldon looked over to his friend with a confused expression on his face. "I'm not sure. She hasn't eaten anything that could make her sick or been in contact with any ill people." Sheldon suddenly gasps. "What if I'm sick too?!" Sheldon's hands fly up to his mouth with his eyes wide open. Raj flinches at the tall mans sudden mood switch. "Sheldon! I'm sure she's fine. It might just be a small 24 hour bug." Raj smiles at Sheldon in comfort but Sheldon doesn't seem to relax in the slightest. "I don't know" Sheldon states "Im stating to feel a bit woozy." He starts to get hot and uncomfortable until Raj chuckles and places a hand on his friends shoulder. "Calm down! Weren't you and Amy stressing out about a meeting this morning? Leonard told me you basically had a meltdown." Sheldon frowned knowing that all his friends were going to find out about how he screamed at Amy. It obviously wasn't his proudest moment and he liked to believe they were the strongest couple within their group- they may not agree but it was so obvious to Sheldon. Raj continued even though it was an upsetting topic to Sheldon. "Maybe she was just feeling the stress too much and her body reacted. You two have had a busy life recently. Perhaps she's just a bit overwhelmed." Sheldon thought about this for a moment and seemed to find it more and more convincing. He didn't have any ideas himself so this was his closest bet to the truth. "You're probably right" His mood began to lighten again along with Raj's who felt a small bit of pride that Sheldon said he was right about something. (It was a very rare occurrence)

After this, they began to focus their attention back to Amy. Raj peered around the door, undoubtedly with his eyes closed in fear of seeing something he shouldn't, and called out for an update from Amy. However, Sheldon's attention was turned when he sensed someone was stood behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar face to which he quickly identified as one of the female representatives in the boardroom. "Sheldon, we really need to talk to you. As you are already aware, this conversation is important and we require your presence immediately." Sheldon for once sensed the awkwardness in the situation and felt belittled. Raj had also turned to face the unrecognised voice and coward away from the situation. Sheldon, however, did mumble a reply. "I don't think my wife will be able to have this conversation today. We would like to reschedule as Amy's feeling a bit under the weather." Sheldon was shocked and honestly offended by the females lack of change in tone or facial expression. "Actually, Sheldon, we just want to speak to you. Please come this way." At this moment Amy reappeared from the bathroom looking rather tired and pale. Raj noticed Sheldon's torn appearance as he wasn't sure whether to stick with his wife or follow the scary women. Raj nudged Sheldon to go. "I'll take Amy home. Go and find out what they want from you." Sheldon nodded at Raj in appreciation as he turned to walk in the direction of the boardroom.

"What's going on?" Amy looked to her Indian friend who began to guide her in the opposite way to the boardroom. "We agreed that Sheldon's will go to the meeting and I will take you home." Amy looked at Raj with an annoyed facial expression. "Don't I need to be there?" she said with a confused tone. Raj wasn't sure what to say in return in fear that it would hurt Amy's feelings. He quickly formulated a response in his mind that would, hopefully, make her understand. "They said the meeting was urgent and that Sheldon could represent you both. You couldn't go anyway! No offence, but you look awful." Amy seemed content with the response as she agreed with what he said completely. Raj sighed in relief to her acceptance. "He better not say anything stupid" Amy thought.

"Do you want me to help you up to your apartment?" Raj shouted to Amy as she helped herself out the car. She seemed to become more sour after the car ride as she left to her own thoughts. "Raj, I was sick not physically disabled" Amy snapped which Raj seemed to take personally. After she saw the look on his face she immediately felt as guilty as ever. "Im sorry for snapping I'm just annoyed that I couldn't be there in that meeting. I'm so embarrassed after running off and now I have Sheldon speaking for me! I couldn't have a worse image right now but I shouldn't have shouted at you. Especially after you gave me a lift home." Raj gave Amy a sympathetic smile in response. He can't quite understand but he has a pretty good grasp that the situation isn't ideal. "Don't worry, it's OK. See you tonight at Leonard and Penny's?" Amy was not unfamiliar to this particular phrase which she heard weekly if not daily. "I'll see how I feel but I hope so." Raj's smile brightened and he waved goodbye. "Great! Take care of yourself OK? Take it easy!" Raj then drove off back towards the university whilst Amy headed up to her apartment. She was feeling slightly better now. The nerves of the meeting were still present but hopefully she'll receive a text from Sheldon with some more details. "If if it's as simple as moving offices, I might just scream" she joked in her head even though she knew both phrases were very possible.

As she lay on the sofa 'taking it easy' like Raj had ordered, she couldn't help but wonder why she was ill. There are so many different possibilities for why a person could be sick. She decided to pull out her phone to find a list online of why a person may vomit. Amy was fully aware that it is the worst thing to do when experiencing illness but she was almost certain she wasn't dying so it was worth a shot. "Motion sickness- seeing as I moved two steps with my own legs, unlikely." Amy ruled that one out quickly and continued to go down the list of possibilities. "Intense pain? Nope…. Heart attack? Don't think so…. Overeating? Not today!…. Emotional stress? Hmmmm" This reason seemed to stand out to Amy as probably the most likely cause. With the award, the meeting and also the worry about Sheldon and his priorities… She swallowed the thought once again before she over-analysed it and managed to get herself back on track. She may have found the solution but what scientist would she be if she didn't evaluate every possibility? Amy scrolled further down the list "Bulimia, Appendicitis, CANCER? Ok it's time to put the list away now…" Amy realised the absurdity of her search as she scrolled back to the top of the web page. Just as she was about to lock her phone and slide it back into her pocket, she seemed to lock on to a word that stood out from the rest: "Pregnancy" Amy stopped for a moment. "Nooo. It's not that… Right?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger! And also another sorry for delaying the meeting! You'll have to wait a little bit longer ;) The next instalment should be Friday so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

As promised... It's the longest chapter so far I think! Enjoy...

* * *

"The reason we called you here today was discuss your future" Sheldon was surrounded by five male and females dressed in suits looking at him with piercing stares. The statement spoken by the large male (which he guessed was the main representative) in the middle reminded him of conversations he used to have with teachers who insisted he was 'too smart for the school'. However, although it may have been true, he now realises that it was probably more due to his outspoken nature. His flashback was interrupted as the stocky man continued. "We have seen great things from you, Dr Cooper, and we want you to continue to prosper in you chosen field." Sheldon's fear seemed to dissipate at the sound of this. "Oh… so I'm not being fired?" Sheldon questioned to which the male chuckled. "Quite the opposite, in fact." A smile began to appear on Sheldon's face. There's nothing he loved more than compliments- especially about his work. The male looked round to his peers who nodded in agreement. "We want to increase the spending in your field. You have proven to use that you are dedicated and knowledgable enough to discover the unthinkable. We believe you still have great things to achieve and want to give you the economic support that you require." Sheldon remained speechless in shock. A positive reason for the meeting seemed to not cross his mind after uncontrollably stressing. "I-I don't know what say." He glanced at all the representatives, a smile of appreciation upon his face. The man stood up to shake Sheldon's hand. "The pleasure's all mine Dr Cooper. We're so glad you're on board." Sheldon stood to meet the male's hand shake. The colonies of bacteria resting on his hand was at the back of his mind at this moment. He was overcome by excitement and joy to further his exploration into Theoretical Physics. As their hands met, the main representative continued: "We would be honoured to grant you this opportunity, Dr, but there is one small catch. For this to be possible, you would need to relocate to Cambridge University in England." Sheldon's heart sunk as he pulled his hand away. His second Nobel Prize seeming to be snatched from his grasp. "What? Why England?" Before they could answer Sheldon's questions, he spoke again, visibly disappointed and upset. "Why can't I stay here? With my friends and my wife- I can't leave the country without them." Sheldon took a step away from the male trying revert the once joyful handshake. The male representatives smile seemed to fade along with Sheldon's whilst another, skinnier looking man spoke up to address Sheldon. "We understand your disappointment, Dr" Sheldon looked over to the smaller man. He was almost as tall as Sheldon with a similar stature. However, he had a fouler aura than both Sheldon and the other man combined. He continued to address Sheldon: "We understand that you take pride in your career and have dedicated your whole life to you studies. We offered you this opportunity as we have a firm belief that you would make the most use of this opportunity, more than anyone. There are no distractions and all the funding you could need. What could be better than that?" Sheldon thought for a moment. He dreamed for this his whole life. A possibly ground-breaking idea, money and silence- one of which was always the limiting factor, but now he would not have an excuse.

Before Sheldon could respond, the man stared deep into his eyes making Sheldon uncomfortable. He spoke in a soft tone that radiated evil. "That's everything you could ever want. Right, Cooper?" Sheldon looked the skinny man up and down trying to figure out if he had ever engaged with him before. The man's statement had made him feel extremely uncomfortable, to the point where Sheldon began to subconscious step away from the row of intimidating figure. He didn't know what to say; he didn't know what to do. What frightened him the most was that the strange man was right, but why wasn't he happy? This really was his lifelong dream but now, it's the thing he wants the least.

The main representative noticed Sheldon's uneasiness. "You don't have to have an answer right now, we understand you have commitments here in Pasadena." The man took a step forward like he was trying to prevent Sheldon from being put up by his peers forceful manner. "We will give you a few days to think it over but please consider our offer. We can assure it won't come again." The man gave Sheldon a soft smile which he did not return. He, instead, glanced round all five figures before looking at the head representative once again giving him a soft nod. "I understand. I will think about it." The male replied for the final time. "Thank you. We hope to see you again soon. Goodbye, Dr Cooper". With this Sheldon marched straight out the room with little recognition of what just happened. He was unaware of how to feel. Surely, it's a great thing but yet it's made him feel so unhappy. Sheldon had never had to pick between his career and his friends before.

As he marched down the hallway, away from the people who had scrambled his brain, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Amy: "Hello. I hope everything is going okay there. I have something to discuss with you when you get home." Sheldon read this quickly, not thinking much about the future 'discussion' they were going to have. "Wow, how did she make choosing something for dinner sound so important?" he thought.

Through the whole taxi ride home, Sheldon could think of only two things: One of which was his suspicion for when the taxi was last cleaned and the other was how he was going to tell Amy what the meeting was about. She was right about it not being negative for Sheldon but, for her, there was either negative or no change at all. This made Sheldon wonder why they wanted Amy there for the meeting. She would obviously object to the offer but maybe they wanted to make sure he would go in the first place. Sheldon was used to being unsure about many things: String Theory was usually the main anomaly that made him confused but never had he'd been so unsure in his everyday life.

As he walked up the flights of stairs to his apartment, he was still unsure of what to say to her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings; he'd done that enough recently and she was the only thing that he knows he could forever rely on. He loved her more than anything and this love would make his decision even harder.

He rested his hand on the door handle and exhaled quietly before entering his apartment. As he opened the door, he found his wife sat on the couch watching television with a blanket over herself. She looked a lot better than she did at the university which filled Sheldon with relief. "Hi! How was the meeting?" she briskly asked before he could close the door. He then approached her and sat by her on the couch. Her face showed her fright as she sat up to sit right beside him, her hand resting on his knee in fear of what would come out of his mouth next. He put his own hand on top of hers before answering her question. "It went ok." Amy's head shot backwards like a turtle retracting into their shell with a face covered with confusion. "OK? What did they say?" Sheldon sighed and looked to the floor as he thought carefully about his next words. Amy's face grew with concern by the second. "They want to raise my funding for String Theory." Amy's frown changed to a huge smile as she widened her arms, inviting Sheldon into a hug. "Oh my god! That's amazing! " Sheldon turned away from her rejecting any congratulations. Her smile faded and was, again, replaced with confusion. "What's the matter? What else did they say?" Sheldon finally faced her and met her perturbed stare. "They want to send me to Cambridge University. That's the only way they'll fund my projects. Not here at Caltech!" Amy's face dropped and sadness replaced any sort of happiness that she once felt. She turned away from Sheldon, not wanting him to see how upset this had made her. Sheldon quickly spoke again, realising that she had misunderstood: "I haven't accepted… not yet. They've given me time to think about it and come to a decision." Amy looked back to Sheldon, tears welling in her eyes and goosebumps covering her forearms. The sight of this made Sheldon's heart sink and feel guilty for even considering this as a possibility. He grabbed the blanket that was once led over her and placed it over her shoulders. She pulled him into a tight hug still thinking about what he told her. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him to stay- What supportive wife would she be if she held him back from his dream. However, this would prove all her conspiracies to be true. He cared about making a break-through and claiming the prize. He didn't care for her. He only cared about having somewhere to stay and then passing his genes onto the next generation of Sheldons. The thought of this provoked the pool of tears to fall down her face. Sheldon felt his shirt damped from her tears and it was there he finally made his decision. "I'll call them tomorrow and decline." Sheldon's voice croaked as guilt wrapped his vocal chords. Amy shot up quickly once she heard this and straightened her glasses on her face. Sheldon greeted her with a soft, sympathetic smile yet she looked stern. "You should take it. You can't let me hold you back." Sheldon quickly objected to this. "Hold me back? You've never held me back. If anything you've pushed me forward to be the best version of me anyone has ever seen. Without out you, I wouldn't be who I am now, have the Nobel prize or even that meeting this morning! You're my life partner, of course you deserve a say in what I do." Amy smiled in response and hugged him once again, more tightly and passionate than before. She could not deny that she really did change his life for the better but, maybe, he could go further than anyone had ever imagined. "Don't make a final decision yet. Sleep on it tonight. Just know that whatever you choose, I will support and love you." Sheldon pulled away from their hug. Amy expected him to object once again but he just stared deep into her eyes and smiled before kissing her deeply.

Amy loved that man more than anyone could ever imagine- wherever he was. She knew that a change of location would be hard and put a toll on their relationship but, if she went with him or not, they were emotionally inseparable. However, if she was having a child, would this change his mind? It would undoubtedly change a lot of things yet seemed to be so insignificant at this moment in time.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?"


End file.
